cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Flak trooper (Red Alert 2)
Soviet Union |baseunit = |role =Anti-air infantry |useguns =Flak gun |usearmor = |tier =2 |hp =100 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype =N/A |trans = |cost =$300 |time =0:12 |amphibious =No |produced = |req =Radar Tower |techlvl =1 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack =*20 (FlakTWH) *30 (IFV) (FlakTWH) |airattack =20 (8 when elite) (FlakGuyWH) |cooldown =*20 (ground) *15 (IFV) (ground) *25 (air) |airspeed = |landspeed =4 |seaspeed = |range =*5 (ground) *7 (IFV) (FlakTWH) (ground) *8 (air) |sight =5 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |eliteability =Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing 2 rapid succession shots while attacking air unit. |structure = }} The flak trooper was an anti-air infantry unit used by the Soviets during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. While being effective against aircraft and infantry, it was a poor match against vehicles. Overview The standard trooper carries a powerful portable flak cannon over his shoulder, with the added weight making them slower than the average conscript. They have proved very effective in infantry firefights, as their flak cannons were highly destructive against infantry thanks to their added splash damage, an advantage that was made more lethal in regards to their surprisingly long range. However, in order to avoid exhaustion from lugging around their heavy weapons, flak troopers were issued very light armour, and could be killed easily by enemy anti-infantry units. Soviet time travel created a different flak trooper during the War of the Three Powers which filled the same role, and was armed with Magnetic Mines. The trooper also has anti-aircraft capabilities, as their flak cannons allowed proximity shells to be shot high into the air. The unit dealt similar splash damage against air units that are clustered close together, such as Allied Harrier jets en-route to a target. It should be noted that in comparison to the Soviet flak cannon emplacement, the flak trooper paled in range and damage, but this was compensated by being cheaper, mobile, independent on power supply and versatile in means of being able to engage a wide variety of targets, not just aerial units. Groups of these troopers could defend any important site, as their cannons were capable of destroying enemy aircraft with ease. On the other hand, flak troopers were not seen as permanent solutions as cheap base defense, as they performed poorly against armoured foes. Their flak cannons were almost useless against enemy armour, though they could do some noticeable damage to lighter vehicles like Allied IFVs and Yuri's gattling tanks. Flak tracks were ultimately a better solution as mobile anti-air units. Oddly, when the flak trooper is prone, he travels faster. Also, when placed in an IFV, he cannot target aircraft. Assessment Pros *Effective against infantry and aircraft. *Cheap early game anti-air choice for Soviets. *Deals splash damage. *Does noticeable damage to lighter vehicles. *Unlike when in IFVs, flak troopers can also target aircraft when placed in a Battle Fortress. *Good for countering swarms of infantry. Cons *Less armoured than a conscript (despite the similar appearance). *Almost useless against enemy armour. *Slow moving. *Can be crushed. *Can kill friendly units because of their splash damage. *Cannot target aircraft when placed in an IFV. Quotes Gallery File:Flak_Trooper_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_Flak_Trooper_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render RA2_Flak_Trooper_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Flak_Trooper_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text RA2_Flak_Trooper_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korea text RA2_Flak_Trooper_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *In real life, USSR engineers designed a similar weapon in the 1960s - "Kolos" anti-air grenade launcher, that fires unguided rockets against low-altitude planes and helicopters. This system was tested successfully, but did not go into production due to the advent much more capable MANPADS. *The flak trooper is voiced by Douglas Rye. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal